Never Wanted Anything More
by luvsdamovies
Summary: John and Anna take a trip to a seaside town to spend the weekend at the beach while celebrating Anna's birthday. Meanwhile, they search for hotels for their future prospects. John has a surprise for Anna but she has a surprise of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-So I was prompted to write this by Handy-For-The-Bus and Umbrella-ella27. After recently finding out that the cast of Downton Abbey was filming beach scenes we had no choice but to imagine what Anna and Bates would have looked like in 1920s bathing suits and hanging out by the sea. I have to thank Umbrella-ella27 for her help in editing this and giving me some ideas for it. By the way google "Bathing Machines" they are by far the most ridiculous things I have ever heard of. It will give you some perspective for later in the story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

John trailed behind Anna trying to carry all their belongings down to the beach. His feet shuffled cautiously along the wooden dock that lined the road; he looked up and saw that the beach wasn't too far ahead. It wasn't heavy by any means; but it certainly wasn't easy when he was trying to steady himself without the use of his cane. Anna had insisted on helping but he wouldn't have any of it. His knee served as a constant reminder of the things he couldn't do and he'd be damned if he couldn't manage a picnic basket, umbrella, a few towels and a blanket. But that didn't stop her from stopping every couple steps to turn back and check on him.

"Are you sure I can't carry something for you?" she asked.

"No, my love. You're carrying my cane and that's more than enough," he said while trying to mask his irritation. It wasn't the first time she had offered to help, but he knew she meant well.

John set the load down for a moment to pull a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his vest and remove his straw panama hat. He used the handkerchief to pat the sweat beading at the base of his neck and fanned himself with the hat. John watched as his wife's gaze traveled down to the pile he had been carrying and sighed exasperatedly. He placed the hat back on his head before undoing the buttons on his vest; the cool breeze coming off the sea felt exhilarating and immediately relaxed him. As John stopped to catch his breath he felt a pinch in his right shoulder and he winced a little. He took a moment to allow his free hand to slide up the length of his braces that held his pants in place; the motion seemed to alleviate the tightening of his back and neck muscles. Anna's brow furrowed with concern over her husband, he could be so stubborn sometimes. Always eager to prove he could do just as much as a man with two good legs. She worried that one day he would overdo it and cause himself more damage than he anticipated.

"John, please," she pleaded.

He dabbed at his brow while hiding the roll of his eyes. The heat was getting to him; even without his dress jacket on, his Sunday pants and dress shirt were suffocating him in the summer sun. "Anna, for the last time, no. I can manage," he felt bad the moment the words escaped his mouth. He hadn't meant to be short with her. "Now please don't ask me again or we'll head right back to the hotel," he said with a playful smile. She smiled back assuring him that she had taken no offense to his outburst. She knew that he still had his pride and that sometimes it wasn't worth the argument. If he woke up a little sore the next morning he would have no one to blame but himself.

"That's not much of a threat John Bates. Do you not remember what we did in the hotel room this morning? Or last night?" she teased as she leaned against his cane.

"How could I forget? You naughty girl," he said as he undid the buttons on the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt. She watched as his nimble fingers worked to free the buttons from their hold and was reminded of how they had worked on her in a similar way the night before. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of it all just as his eyes rose to look at her. Anna felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach build and she gave him a knowing smile. John winked back at her while he began rolling up his sleeves in anticipation of hoisting up the load again. Meanwhile, Anna looked on at him with anticipation of a different sort. She watched as his large hands rubbed his bad knee and before she could say anything he said, "It's always like this, with or without the heavy lifting."

"Mhmm," she sighed sounding unconvinced.

"I'm just preparing myself for the rough terrain ahead," he explained as he gestured to the sand dunes that awaited him.

"Whatever makes you feel better," she called back to him over her shoulder. Anna had already forged ahead letting her finger tips graze the top of the Marram grass that grew along the shore. The beach grass nearly came up to her shoulders and swayed in the breeze while the warm sun kissed her alabaster skin. He caught a glimpse of her lively smile as her straw cloche hat hid most of her face and he felt his heart swell. John let out a heavy sigh as he hitched the load up a little higher to get a better grip on the picnic basket at the base. "You'll not convince me otherwise Mr. Bates," she said as she enunciated the long "a" in his name. Anna continued ahead with her white lace parasol clutched close to her. It had been a hand me down from Lady Mary along with the dress she wore. Even still, she looked picturesque in the form fitting dress that came down just past her knees and seemed to hug at her curves in all the right places. John remembered how Anna had to take it in to fit her petite frame and added her own special touch to it with a pink sash tied around the waist. It may as well have been a brand new dress to him; for no one else could have filled it or looked as gorgeous in it as his Anna.

John felt his knee throb once on the sand and he had hoped that Anna would have already picked a spot to settle in, but that was wishful thinking. Even though the beach was relatively empty she took her time and found fault with the first three places John suggested. If John didn't know any better he would have sworn his wife was trying to test his resolve when she insisted on bringing nearly every item from home with them. And now she was meandering about searching for the "Holy Grail" of picnic spots while he stood there like a chump carrying it all. But again, he could not find fault with his lovely wife.

Anna had been out of sorts for weeks and this trip couldn't have come at a better time. Lady Mary had finally shown some signs of progress since the death of her husband and Anna wasn't needed as often to help out with baby George. The sale of his mother's house to the current tenants was already in the works and Lord Grantham had granted them the weekend off for Anna's birthday. Aside from her sickness on the train she had been all smiles from the moment they stepped foot into the seaside town. John had suggested that they take a trip to take a look at two hotels he had considered purchasing. Of course, he couldn't do it without his wife's blessing and the holiday away from Downton was much deserved. He and Anna had gone for nearly ten years without time off except for when his mother had passed and the time spent in jail. And he hardly would have called those vacations.

He finally broke free of his thoughts when Anna called his name and asked, "John, what were you thinking about?"

"Hmmm…what?" he asked as he maneuvered himself closer to the spot she finally chose. She grabbed the blanket from the top of the pile he was carrying and fanned it out on the sand before sitting down.

John set the rest of the stuff down and handed her the towels as she asked again, "I asked what had you so deep in thought?"

"Oh nothing dear," he said. He began to remove his vest and grimaced when he realized the sand had already begun to seep into his shoes. But all was quickly forgotten as he looked down at Anna. She stared out wistfully at the sea as she took her shoes off and let her toes wriggle in her stockings. Against the backdrop of the sea her eyes somehow shone even brighter and looked cerulean as opposed to the crystal blue he was used to. Anna finally looked up at him and offered him a wide grin as she patted the blanket, motioning for him to sit next to her. John eased himself down next to her and rubbed at his aching knee as he leaned in for a kiss at the base of her neck. "I was thinking how beautiful you look right now," he said sweetly.

"You cheeky beggar," she shot back as she placed her hand atop of his and took over massaging his knee.

"Just what are you implying?" he asked.

"John Bates, sometimes you think so loudly I can hear your thoughts from miles away," she said and he gave her a look of defeat. There would be no winning with her. There usually never was; but he was more than fine with those odds. John considered himself a champion the day he married her, if it meant she won every day after that he would be a happy man. No one could say she hadn't earned it after the years she had waited for him to confess his love for her; his time away with Vera; the year and a half spent in jail. Anna deserved nothing but bright days and that was his life's goal. "I know you weren't thinking of how beautiful I am," she said.

John readjusted himself so that he was facing Anna and moved her legs so that her feet were sitting in his lap. He began rubbing her feet and she sighed contentedly with her eyes half lidded. "Are you calling me a liar?" he asked good-humoredly. Anna chose to keep tight lipped but he saw the corners of her lips begin to turn up and it excited him to no end. John allowed his fingers to glide up the length of her leg, stopping only to lightly squeeze her knee. He watched eagerly to see if she would give in easily or if she would put up a fight; sometimes she could be just as stubborn as he was. When she refused to smile for him and answer his question he slid his hands underneath her dress to unclip her garter belt. Anna let out a small moan at the action and nearly gasped aloud when she felt John take a hold of her stockings. He slowly rolled them down to reveal her smooth, milky-white calves and leaned forward to kiss her once more, but this time he kissed her long and deep on the lips.

Anna was left breathless when he pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked when she finally opened her eyes.

"I just wanted to remind the woman who once told me she never doubts that I will always think she is beautiful," he answered. The wrinkles in the corners of his eyes spread wider as his smile grew and she beamed with tears in her eyes. "Hey now, there is no need for tears," he said as he gently squeezed her hand, "this was meant to be a happy occasion."

Anna entwined her fingers with his and used her free hand to wipe at her eyes, "Oh believe me, these are happy tears." But her face told a different story as she looked back at the waves crashing upon the shore. John sat silently waiting for her to go on. He hadn't wanted to push her, but he knew something had been bothering her since they left Downton. "I almost feel guilty being here."

"Guilty?" John asked with concern etched on his face.

"I keep thinking about Lady Mary and little George. I'm just wondering how they are carrying on right now," she said. John didn't need to say anything. It had already been a major topic of conversation in their cottage. In fact it had come up more often than she cared to admit and she knew he was probably tired of it. Since Matthew's death Anna had spent many a late night at the Abbey consoling Lady Mary or caring for George when Mary had not been up for it. He knew she had felt partially responsible for his death; having told Mr. Carson that fateful day to prepare Matthew's car for travel to the hospital. She had admitted it to John in bed the night after the funeral and she had cried in his arms until she had fallen asleep.

"Anna…" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Hold on, let me finish. I'm not blaming myself anymore," she said and he let out a sigh of relief. "I just meant that it's a shame that we are sitting here…enjoying this lovely day while they are back at home without a husband or a father. And they will never get to share days like this…as a family."

Her words tugged at his heart and he knew what she meant. John filled in the rest of her thoughts for her when he said, "And soon I'll be taking you away from them. Not just Mary and George…but all of your family." Anna silently shook her head in agreement. "Anna, my love, as long as I live I promise to spend every day making you happy…no matter where we end up," he said with a smile.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to be there, but it was hard to say good bye to a place and people that she had known more than half her life. "When I first came to Downton I was so consumed with work and earning my place that I rarely had time to dream, but I dreamed of a day like this. Never in a million years did I think it would come true, that I would be sitting on the beach with my husband… the love of my life and best friend." Anna had barely gotten the last words out of her mouth as she began getting choked up. She looked up at John and now saw that tears were filling the brim of his eyes. "I keep pinching myself," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

John smiled when he remembered saying the same thing to Anna following one of the darkest periods in his life. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of her knuckles and whispered softly back, "Believe."

They shared a laugh when she recognized his words as her own and she asked, "When did you become such an optimist?"

"The day I met you," he answered back without hesitation. Anna was left speechless and she smiled coyly. "Now my love, seeing as how it is your birthday, what would you like to do?"

Anna squinted her eyes as she looked up at the sun and shielded her eyes with her hand. She thought about it for a while before answering, "I want to go for a swim, then lunch, maybe build a sandcastle, and at some point today I want you to read to me."

"My, my sounds like we have a full day ahead," John said as he lightly tugged at a loose strand of her hair that hung out from beneath her hat. He twirled it in his fingers before saying, "Well we better get started now then."

"I agree," Anna said as she began to unravel her towel and pulled her swimsuit out from it. She turned her back to John and asked him, "Can you undo the ties of my dress for me? It goes faster if you do it."

John blushed when he realized the double meaning in her statement. He let his fingers linger on her shoulders before allowing them to travel across her shoulder blades and hovering just above the ties of her dress. It always amazed him that she was his and after years of obstacles the only thing that stood between them now was their own clothing. It was a hindrance that could be easily remedied. Even though they had only shared one night together as husband and wife before he had gone to prison, it had not changed his feelings towards her. Even though he had been desperate to be with her upon his release he had not let prison change his feelings or his treatment of Anna. Now that John could have her whenever he wanted, he chose to take his time and savor each moment with Anna and today was no exception.

When he finally finished with the ties he placed a kiss upon her bare shoulder and removed her hat to expose her golden locks. Her hair was still held in place by the few strategically placed pins Anna had set in earlier and as she began to raise her hands to remove them John gently pushed her hands back down. "Let me…please," he said in an almost pleading tone. Anna smirked and blushed a little at the sensation produced by his lightly calloused hands upon hers and nodded her head in approval. John plucked the pins from her hair with ease and within seconds her hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall. John ran his fingers through it with care as he had so many times before and smiled wickedly when he saw Anna shudder in response.

Anna rose to her feet to change into her bathing suit before she asked, "Won't you be joining me?"

"While you change? Of course," he replied flirtatiously.

"I meant to go into the water," she corrected.

John waved his hands back and forth in a "no" motion as he said, "No, I think I'll just watch from here."

"John, if you don't go with me you won't get to see me in my bathing suit," she replied.

"Well, thankfully the days of bathing machines are over," he said as she began to make her way towards the changing tents.

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at him. "Bathing machines?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"Yeah…bathing machines. They used to line the beaches instead of changing tents," he said. "Don't tell me you've never heard of bathing machines before?" he asked with a raised eye brow. Her silence was enough to answer his question, "No offense my love, you're still young, but you aren't that young."

"Excuse me?! Is this how you treat your wife on her birthday? By making her feel ancient," she replied sounding indignant.

John laughed at her look of outrage, so much so that he fell on his back and hardly any sound was coming out. "I just meant they recently went out of style. They were used to maintain propriety, but once they stopped segregating swimming between men and women they got rid of them. Had we had one here I might not get to partake in the marvelous view of my wife in her bathing suit while wading in the water," he said playfully.

"Well, I have never been to the beach before…atleast not to swim. I've only seen it from afar when traveling with Lady Mary," she said.

John was quiet for a moment as he reflected on what she had just said, "Oh alright, I will join you."

"Really? Do you mean it?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Yes. It's your first trip to the beach and I can't have you swimming in the sea on your own," he said as he began to collect his suit and towel.

* * *

A few minutes later John found himself in a bathing suit waiting outside of Anna's changing tent while she changed. Every couple minutes she would extend her arm outside of the tent and hand John another item of her clothing to hold. "Nearly finished dear?" he called out as he waited impatiently. Anna didn't respond and instead handed John her corset. The sight of it reminded him of what was to come and he waited a little longer as a small family passed him by.

When Anna finally emerged he nearly dropped all of her clothing on the ground; he couldn't help but be in awe of her. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in less before, or even nothing at all. Yet, he always found himself mesmerized by her figure and the way she carried herself. Ever the lady she walked delicately across the sand; almost on tip toes. The ends of her hair bounced faintly in time with the sway of her hips. She gently tucked an errant strand behind her ear when she caught him staring at her and blushed under his gaze. Her one-piece, navy blue bathing suit left little to the imagination; stopping just half way up her thighs and leaving her arms naked for the world to see. The skin-tight suit cradled her small but ample breasts and even managed to accentuate her cleavage. She was a vision in blue and the picture standing beside him left him gob smacked. John was not the jealous type, but he had to admit, he was glad that there weren't many people on the beach that day. He wanted to be the only one to revel in her beauty and remember her like this for all of his days.

When he stopped staring long enough to notice the attention she was giving him he grimaced and his eyes fell to the ground. He hung his head in shame and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Part of the reason he hadn't wanted to swim was not because he couldn't swim, but rather that he was not keen on showing off his leg. And if he were being honest, he wasn't particularly pleased with his physique. He hated that Anna would never see him for the man he once was, before his injury, with a body worth being proud of.

Instead, she stepped forward and pulled one hand in her own and squeezed it gently. With her other hand she lifted his chin so that his eyes met hers and said, "How did I get so lucky and marry such a handsome man?"

John scoffed at her comment and replied, "I'd hardly call myself that. You're far too kind."

Anna looked him over in his bathing suit. It was a simple black one-piece that looked like a uniform for a wrestler. The fabric clung to him, revealing his robust build as it adhered to his rear and manhood. Anna turned a shade of crimson; she couldn't avert her gaze even if she tried. She found herself thinking what a shame it was that his body spent so much time hidden beneath his valet's uniform. Whenever she saw him exposed like this she realized that the suits didn't do him justice. His strapping chest was bookended by brawny shoulders and framed by powerful arms. His muscular thick thighs, though one of them scared from his time in the war, still held all the promise of a once athletic man. His face still held a boyish charm about it and on occasion she was privy to a full smile accompanied by the crinkles in the corner of his eyes. Sure he wasn't like some of the men she had seen in the picture shows, but he was stunning to her.

"John have you learned nothing about arguing with me in all the years you've known me?" she asked.

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware of how these arguments all end," he said with a smile.

"Then I must insist you stop speaking ill of yourself. I love you and think you are a fine looking man. And as long as I am your wife no one else's opinion should matter," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he offered her his arm to escort her down to the surf.

Anna smiled back in response and slipped her arm through his as they walked back together.

* * *

They spent the next two hours tumbling in the waves and floating on their back as they bathed in the sun. John was now glad that he had given in to Anna's pleas to join her in the water; not only did the salt water ease the aching of his knee but seeing her frolicking in the water so care free was a welcome sight. There was something about being here, away from Downton that changed their dynamics for the better. All barriers, both physical and mental, no longer existed. Propriety be damned. They didn't have to worry about time constraints and in its absence they shared laughter, smiles, dreams, secrets, and kisses.

* * *

As they returned to their blanket on the sand they found themselves exhausted and famished but inexplicably refreshed. Anna sat down and began pulling the food out from the picnic basket while John dried himself off. The pomade in his hair had been washed away long ago in the water and his hair was now windswept; it aroused Anna in a way she had not expected. Here he was standing in front of her in his wet, tight bathing suit; his bulge had become more evident. With every swipe of the towel on his body his arm flexed and was driving Anna to her end. John was completely unaware of the affect it was having on her and offered her a half smile as he ran the towel through his hair. "What?" he asked when he caught her looking at him.

"Erm…lunch is ready," Anna said as she handed him a cold piece of chicken and a glass bottle of soda.

John quickly took a seat beside her and gladly took the food from her and set the drink on the side of the blanket in the sand. He began to take a bite and said, "Thanks love." As he chewed he looked over at Anna and noticed she had not even registered his comment. She was transfixed as she watched a couple pass by them with a baby. The mother lovingly cradled the child and babbled incoherently to make the baby laugh. Meanwhile the father struggled to follow his wife toward the waves as the baby carriage sunk deeper into the sand. Eventually he turned and looked over at John and tipped his hat to him before walking off. John shook his head in disbelief and chuckled at the scene before muttering, "Poor fella." But when he looked at Anna he saw her in a daze. It wasn't the first time he had seen that look in her eyes, the look of longing. He had seen her with that look when she held little George or Sybbie. She was enamored with that baby; with the idea of having a baby and starting a family. Sadly they had not been blessed yet with a child of their own; it wasn't for lack of trying. He often wondered if she regretted being with him. Maybe he was too old to give her children, or even too old to be a father to one.

She looked back at him as if she had just read his thoughts and smiled lovingly at him before avoiding his stare. John leaned in to steal a kiss and whispered in her ear, "It will happen love." Anna silently shook her head in agreement. "And if it doesn't…I promise we'll still be just as happy. Even if we have to adopt one," he assured her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I know," she said matter-of-factly, but her eyes went right back to staring at the family as they walked further away.

John had wanted to wait until later when they went out for dinner to give her the birthday present he had picked up earlier that week, but he thought now might be a better time. He reached into the picnic basket where he had buried it beneath all the food earlier when she wasn't looking and pulled out a package wrapped in paper and tied in string. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked as she plopped a grape into her mouth.

"You're birthday, what else?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh John, you shouldn't have. We already spent enough coming here," she said as her hands were already tracing the edges of the package.

"Nonsense, this trip was an investment in our future. What we choose to do in between the time spent looking at hotels is all for you…in celebration of your birthday," he said with a smile. "Now open your present," he encouraged her.

"Uh, you spoil me," she said sweetly as she began to pull at the string and ripped the contents free of the paper. Anna had expected a book when she first began to open it but she hadn't predicted his selection, it seemed her husband was full of surprises. John had always been one for the classics and poetry but instead he had gotten her a fairly new copy of The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. Anna had eyed it once or twice on their trips to Ripon but it had never found its way into Lord Grantham's library. "How did you know I wanted this one?" she asked innocently.

"Same way any other husband would know…all the friendly reminders and dropping of hints," he said.

"Oh, I wasn't that bad," she said. John playfully rolled his eyes and Anna gently elbowed him in the ribs. "Will you read it to me tonight?" she asked.

"The whole thing?" he replied as he began to chuckle. Her eagerness reminded him of a small child on Christmas morning; she scooted towards him and leaned her back against his front as she propped her head against his chest.

"Well not the whole thing but we can start now," she said as she settled into him and began to open the book.

"I thought you wanted to build a sand castle," he reminded her.

"Who wants that when I can get to listen to a story from my own personal orator," she said.

"Oh, alright but at least read the first page," he instructed.

Anna flipped to the first page and immediately noticed John's handwriting scrawled across the page. _ "All those years ago, before we married, we always found solace in the courtyard. It was nothing special, but it was a place we could call our own. When I spoke of my vision of a hotel, I had hoped that eventually it would be more than that. You didn't call me silly for thinking it, instead you believed in it just as much as I did. That night I saw hope and magic dancing in your eyes. It gave me a renewed faith like I had never known. Now he we are making our dream a reality and it's all because of you. You have been my miracle…the bit of magic in my life that I never knew I was searching for. May there always be a bit of magic in your life and many more birthdays to come. Love, John."_ Anna looked up at him and tears were already trailing down her cheeks. "Oh John," she said as she tilted her head back to see him and he leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and squeezed her tight as he leaned his head against hers, "I meant every word of it my love." They both sat silently staring at the wide ocean stretching for miles before them and the possibilities seemed endless.

* * *

John was a few chapters into the book; his voice soft and soothing. There was something about the way he spoke when he read to her; she could lose herself in her thoughts when he spoke to her in that voice. It reminded Anna of all their nights shared in the servants' hall taking turns reading to one another. Back when all their amorous interactions were shared through stolen glances and fleeting moments.

As John continued to read he saw that Anna had still barely touched her food. He noticed her appetite had not been what it used to be. John was concerned but she had been to see Dr. Clarkson, twice in fact at his insistence, and she never said anything about it. He would have been more troubled if she hadn't been looking so well the past week. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. She leaned forward from her spot to push her plate aside and returned their uneaten food to the picnic basket.

"Are you not feeling well? We can go back to the hotel if you want," he offered.

"No I'm fine dear. I promise," she said as she forced herself to eat another bite of the chicken before she wrapped it up. But John was not so easily convinced.

"Anna, you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Of course. But there's nothing wrong," she said with a smile. "Actually, I was thinking about the hotel. Maybe we should hold off," she said sounding uncertain.

John stopped reading and immediately set the book down on the blanket, "What? What's this all about? I thought you liked the hotel we looked at yesterday."

"I do but…," she hesitated before going on, "I'm wondering if the timing isn't right."

"Anna, what are you talking about? Everything is finally falling into place for us. We have enough money saved up and my mother's house is about to sell. The hotel season is slow now so it would give us time to make any necessary repairs before things ramp up again. You even said so yourself the other day that Lady Mary was finally doing better," John was getting riled up in a way she had never seen before. He was still waiting for a response from her.

"What if our situation were to change?" she asked.

John didn't know where she was going with this and it was beginning to scare him. He wasn't aware of any changes and Anna had always been open and honest with him. The silence between them was deafening. It seemed like minutes had passed and the only reminder that time wasn't standing still was the thunderous boom of waves crashing upon the sand. "Anna…please tell me…what is it?" he begged as he moved closer to her and grabbed the side of her arms gently. He turned her to face him and her lips trembled a little as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm pregnant, John," she finally blurted out.

John loosened his grip on her arms and his eyes widened in response. He looked as though he had stopped breathing as his eye brows raised. "You're…you're what?" he questioned. "How? When?" he asked out loud; more so for himself than for her. "Never mind that…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Clarkson says I'm the picture of health," she said.

John was still in shock, he tried to remember the last time Anna had gone to the doctor, "You've known since last week?" Anna inaudibly agreed and John stared down at her waist and reached his hand out to place it on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his own and the next time his eyes met hers they were filled with tears. Somehow she had become even more beautiful in his eyes; knowing that she was carrying his child…their child. Anna was practically glowing and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. John had never imagined himself with children; at least not until he had met Anna. Yet he wasn't scared. In fact, he had never felt more confident because he knew that no matter what, at the end of the day, she would be there to guide him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm more than okay. Anna, I'm over the moon. I'm going to be a father," he said sounding a little choked up. "I've never loved you more than I do right now," he said as he peppered her face with kisses and she responded with fervor. He had never wanted her more but he had to keep reminding himself that they were still in a public setting. "Is this why you were so indifferent about the idea of buying a hotel yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "Babies are expensive John. I'd hardly be any help waddling around the hotel as large as a whale or chasing after a toddler in a few years time."

"But don't you see Anna, that's why we have to do this. If we stay at Downton you'd have to leave service to stay at home with the baby and we wouldn't see each other as much as we do now. Once we have the hotel I can be there to help you," he reasoned.

"And what about the money?" she countered.

"What about it?" he asked. She didn't answer and her lips formed a hard line as she suffered silently with her thoughts. "Anna, is this what you want?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

She sat quietly a moment longer before whispering, "I've never wanted anything more."

"Then it shall be yours," he said. "Who says we can't have the best of both worlds? Aren't we entitled, no deserving, of happiness?"

Anna smiled again. Not only because she was happy about the prospect of their baby but because she had never heard John sound so optimistic and hopeful before. He seemed so sure that things would turn out perfectly; for once he was holding her up, instead of the other way around. "I love you, John," she said simply before throwing her arms around his shoulders. She clung to him tightly like he was her salvation.

"And I you," he said into her hair as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Now when can I expect this little one to arrive?" he asked as he pulled a towel around her shoulders to warm her.

Anna looked up with her big doe eyes that sparkled as bright and blue as the sea when she said, "December."

John displayed an open mouthed smile and his eyes gleamed as he said, "I couldn't imagine a better Christmas gift."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Whoa so it's been awhile since I posted. I must apologize for that and I do intend to update MYFML soon, hopefully by the end of this week. After all the positive reviews for what was supposed to be a one shot chapter I decided to turn this into a three part story. So this is 2 of 3. I hope you all enjoy it, lots of Banna fluff :)_**

**_Also I still don't, nor have I ever owned Downton Abbey. If I had, John would have had a better lawyer in series 2 and would have been making babies all throughout series 3._**

_Two months later John and Anna found themselves settling into their new lives at their hotel. When it came to choosing between the two hotels they had inquired about they opted for the older, more affordable hotel. John insisted it would be as good as new with a fresh coat of paint and some new lighting fixtures. They figured they would probably spend just as much money making the necessary repairs and upgrades as they would have on the newer hotel; but it was worth it to wake up to the ocean view. The repairs to the hotel would prove to be a bigger project than they had anticipated; it seemed that with each room they entered they unearthed some new problem that needed to be addressed. Most days they woke up before the crack of dawn, barely stopping to eat, and falling into bed just before midnight utterly exhausted. It became a labor of love._

_Although, the renovations were tiring and often frustrating there was something so invigorating about being able to work side by side on a project they could call their own. John could usually be found wielding a hammer or a paint brush and Anna would prepare the rooms for future tenants. When she had a free moment she would sit tucked away in a nearby corner sewing clothes or blankets for their baby. On days when John would become agitated with the task at hand he simply had to look at Anna. She would lighten the mood with a stifled giggle and within moments he would find himself joining in her laughter. The two of them would toil in the same room for hours; sometimes in silence, and for no reason at all stop to look at the other and catch themselves smiling. What good fortune they had, to be with one another, to finally have their dream hotel, and to have the family they so desperately wanted within reach._

* * *

_In the beginning, Anna had been able to help more but as her pregnancy progressed she became easily tired, and the doctor had advised against any heavy lifting. Even still, she insisted on helping because there was so much to do, but John refused to put her or the baby's health at risk. Although this would often leave her flustered with him; she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his love and protectiveness over her and their child. It was evident in the way he would let his hand rest over her waist while they slept; how he would kiss her belly lovingly before rising in the morning; and how he would offer her his chair even when his knee was acting up._

_The big selling point had been when John and Anna discovered that they would have their own little garden and courtyard tucked behind their living quarters. As soon as they saw it, the same thought crossed their mind; they were reminded of the courtyard back at Downton that had been their safe haven. This would be where they could stare at the stars, share meals, and long conversations. Eventually it would be filled with the sounds of their child as he or she learned to crawl, walk, and play._

* * *

_Anna paused half way up the stairs to rub at her back that had been hurting the last few days. She leaned forward to pick up the bucket of paint she had set down on the step and continued the rest of the way up to the room that their baby would soon occupy. Anna opened the door to find John balancing perilously on the top step of the ladder to finish the trim on the wall. "John Bates," she scolded and he winced in response before turning to look at her. "What did I say about ladders? Get the local boy to do it; I don't want you hurting yourself." She stood there waiting with her hand on her hip as she tapped her foot._

_John knew that she would be angry with him for going against her wishes but he wanted to get the baby's room done sooner rather than later. He thought that with her heading into the village for her doctor's appointment and running other errands that he'd have enough time to finish before she returned. John carefully let himself down and turned to give her an equally disapproving look. "I could say the same of you. I told you not to carry anything heavy; especially up and down the stairs," he said as he walked across the room to take the bucket of paint from her and lowered it to the ground. He pulled a rag from his smock to wipe his hands off before doing anything else, lest he forget and end up with paint all over a piece of furniture._

_He then turned his attentions back to his wife who was blossoming in her pregnancy. It hadn't taken long after that day at the beach for John to start noticing the changes in her body: her skin seemed to glow; there was a glint about her eyes like she had a well kept secret; her breasts appeared fuller and her hips had filled out more. She was still hardly showing on her tiny frame but there was definitely evidence of something more there. Every so often she would ask him how he could still love her looking the way she did now. He was always quick to reassure her that it was all temporary and that he loved her just the same, if not more. John leaned in to kiss her long and hard; leaving her aching for more when he pulled away. "You look gorgeous today," he said, "I shouldn't have let you leave the house looking as wonderful as you do." His hand gently grabbed at a loose strand of hair and pushed it back behind her ear. "And how is baby Bates doing?" he asked as he moved his hand down to feel her belly._

_"The baby is moving around a lot today," she reported and John's eyes widened with excitement. Anna had revealed that she had felt the baby move a few weeks earlier, but he had yet to feel it for himself. "Well, maybe not right now, he must have worn himself out," she stated and John looked disappointed. Anna couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he felt their baby for the first time. She still remembered how John's eyes lit up when she first felt the baby move._

_Anna had just gotten out of the bath after a long day of painting, they had just moved into the hotel and the only furniture that was assembled was their bed. She felt a stirring inside of her that she could only describe as something similar to bubbles or butterflies fluttering. Originally she thought it was in her head but it continued for a few minutes more. She nearly knocked John's book out of his hand as she rushed into their bedroom and she scurried onto their bed. John was frightened by her rushed entrance into the room, but as she explained to him what she thought had happened he quickly removed his reading glasses and pulled her closer to him. He spent the whole night in bed with his hand upon her stomach waiting for it to happen again. Eventually sleep overtook him and John's head was nestled in the crook of her neck breathing hot air down her chest with each breath he exhaled. Even though he didn't feel anything that night, Anna had never been so happy lying silently in bed with John knowing that the two most important people in the world were in that room with her. It was a moment that only a few years before she thought had been snatched from her when John was convicted._

_"You sound so sure it's a boy," he voiced with a hint of enthusiasm. His words shook her from her thoughts. "How do you know it's not a girl?" he inquired with a half-smile upon his face._

_"Call it wishful thinking," she answered back as a smile played on her face. Deep down Anna knew that she would be happy either way with a boy or a girl. But that didn't stop her from imagining what it would be like to have a baby with John's features. She dreamed of a little boy with dark brown, pin-straight hair; eyes that were a mixture of green and brown; and long limbs to match his tall frame. Anna finally stopped to look around the room and said, "You finished it without me." She almost sounded upset and nearly began to cry._

_"Only the paint, you can still decide where we place the furniture," he said as he moved to hug her. She had been rather emotional lately; some days he didn't think he could say or do anything right. He had originally thought it was due to leaving the familiar behind at Downton; but now he suspected it had to do with the pregnancy. Still, he loved her with all his heart and did his best to ensure her happiness. "It's all right love," he whispered into her hair as he held her tight._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I really don't know why I'm crying," she said, "you did such a lovely job."_

_"Here, come with me. I have surprise waiting for you outside," he said._

_"You didn't have to get me anything," she said as she dried her eyes._

_"I didn't, but I know it will cheer you up" he said as he led her into the spare room that hadn't been touched yet. He opened the door and there were a few large items in the room covered in sheets._

_"What's this?" she asked._

_"I guess you won't know until you uncover them. Go ahead," he encouraged her._

_Anna moved toward the covered masses and removed the sheets one by one and revealed a matching set of baby furniture including a wardrobe, a cot, a pram, and a box full of baby clothes. She immediately recognized the furniture from little George's nursery. "How? When?" she asked as she began to tear up again._

_"Lord Grantham sent a letter a few days after we arrived and asked if there was anything they could do to help us settle into our new home. I insisted everything was well taken care of but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Lady Mary included a letter too and said she wanted to surprise you with a gift and requested that I pick up a large shipment from the train station today. She tipped me off that it was something for the baby's room. That's why I didn't have the local boy finish the painting; he ran down to the station for me while I finished the nursery," he explained._

_"It must have cost a fortune to send all this," Anna exclaimed._

_"Well, I think that's where Lord Grantham came in," he said with a chuckle. "But you certainly deserve it after all your years of service."_

_"I don't know what to say," she said as she ran her fingers across the nearly brand new furniture._

_"You don't have to say anything my darling. Just send your thanks in the next letter, I'm sure that will be more than enough," he said with a smile. "She also sent you a trunk full of clothes; I already placed it in our bedroom."_

_"Can we start moving the furniture into the nursery today?" she asked excitedly._

_The exhilaration in her voice was infectious and John had trouble concealing his enthusiasm. He had to admit he wanted to move it in too; it made the idea of having a baby all the more real. But he knew if he said yes there would be no stopping her from trying to move the furniture herself. Even though John was sure the paint was dry he lied, "I don't think that's such a good idea. The paint is still wet and you don't want to get it on the brand new furniture."_

_"Hmm, you make a good point. Maybe we can do something else to fill the time then," she said seductively as she pulled him closer to herself._

_"Whatever did you have in mind?" he asked coyly as he ran a hand through her hair that hung loosely to one side of her shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her and heard her gasp when he began to squeeze her bottom lightly. Suddenly Anna grasped his hand; she closed her eyes and cringed as she grabbed at her back. "Anna?" John asked as he held her hand to support her. "Are you alright?"_

_Anna shut her eyes tightly and let out a long breath before she explained, "I'm fine. It's just a sharp pain in my back."_

_"That's it? Did you tell the doctor?" he asked, his voice filled with concern as he began rubbing her lower back._

_"Yes, that's all it is. And of course I told the doctor, he said back pain was normal," she relayed as she stroked his cheek lovingly to reassure him._

_"It doesn't seem normal," he expressed. "I don't remember Lady Mary ever having pains that bad."_

_"Well, Lady Mary wasn't doing nearly as much work as we have been doing around this place," she said with a small chuckle. This didn't seem to relieve John's worrisome face. She placed her hand on his arm and smiled warmly at him, "You're not to worry; everything is as it should be."_

_John's face was still etched with concern but what more could he do. She had already said she spoke to the doctor and he had told her it was normal. "Perhaps you should lie down. Let me get you a glass of water," he suggested._

_"Don't be silly, I'm not an invalid," she argued and John had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Now what would you like for dinner?" she asked._

_"Anna, I'm not so sure you should be doing anything right now. Why don't you relax and I'll go make dinner," he offered as he began leading her downstairs to the kitchen._

_She quickly turned around to stop him. "You go on ahead, I want to be surprised."_

_John raised his eyebrows in response and sounded exasperated when he stated, "Anna…there's only a few things I know how to cook and you've tried them all already."_

_"Well, then just make sure it's something with chicken in it. Your child is craving it," she said as she lightly patted her belly._

_"In that case, I better get to work. An unhappy baby makes for an unhappy wife," he teased. "And at some point this evening I want to pick up where we left off regarding those ways we could be filling our time."_

_"Don't be daft! Your needs will be well taken care of," she purred into his ear and she felt John shudder beneath her touch. "While I wait for my meal I think I will start unpacking some of those clothes Lady Mary sent," she insisted._

_John had to bite his tongue. He would have rather she sat down and taken a break, but he didn't have the heart or the energy to argue and restrict her from anymore activities. "Alright love…just…just promise me you won't lift or move anything too heavy until I come back. I don't want you straining yourself," he lectured. He leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead and gently squeezed her hand before he removed his smock. Anna walked out of the nursery towards their bedroom as John stopped to admire their handy work. John reached out to grab his cane that had been resting against the window sill and paused to look at the view from the bay window that overlooked the yard and the ocean. He imagined that Anna would enjoy this view while feeding their baby or rocking it to sleep. It was hard to believe that in just a few months' time a baby's cries and laughter would fill this room._

_John closed the door to the nursery behind him as he began to head down toward the kitchen. Just as he reached the landing at the top of the stairs he heard a familiar sound coming from their bedroom that stopped him in his tracks. He crept quietly down the hall making sure not to use his cane so as not to give himself away and peeked in through the crack of the door. John stood there for a few moments watching her in silence as Anna removed baby clothes from the chest and hummed a song to herself. It wasn't often Anna would hum or sing; he had only caught her doing it once or twice when she had been sewing outside of the servants' hall at Downton and maybe once in their cottage after his return from prison. But he had noticed it had become more of a habit since she had announced that she was pregnant. John thought he recognized the tune but couldn't place it right away; instead of continuing downstairs he leaned against the wall in the hallway and gazed upon her a little while longer._

_With each item Anna removed she became silent again. She admired the detail of the fabric before continuing with her song as she folded it with care and placed it in a pile on the bed. Anna held up a small christening gown up against her still tiny waist and smiled to herself. It was hard to imagine that something so small could exist and that it would take up such a huge space in their hearts. She felt truly blessed. It was only a few years ago that John was facing a conviction and she thought that she might spend the rest of her life as a lonely, old maid. And now she was reunited with the love of her life, starting their hotel, and preparing for their baby. The only moment that had come close to bringing her such happiness was when she had married John. Anna extended her hands out in front of her and spread out her fingers so they were outstretched. She stared down at her wedding ring which was now growing tighter around her swollen finger and smiled._

_John caught a glimpse of the smile upon her face and reminded himself that she was getting hungry and he had better get to work on throwing something together. Suddenly an idea struck him and he made his way downstairs as quickly as his leg would allow. He was fairly certain she would be preoccupied with unfurling the contents of the trunk she received, but he didn't want to take any chances that she would come down before he could finish preparing her surprise._

_Meanwhile, Anna set the small garment down and folded it as she had the others before it. She dug deeper down into the trunk and found some women's clothing as well. "How sweet of her," she thought to herself. No doubt Lady Mary had a fine lady's maid that took her place, and yet she was still sending Anna her hand-me-downs. Some were smaller and Anna knew she wouldn't be able to fit into them until after she had the baby. But others she recognized as outfits Lady Mary wore when she had been carrying George. She supposed Lady Mary wouldn't be having any more children…at least not anytime soon. And she probably wouldn't want any clothing that reminded her of her time with Mr. Matthew. Perhaps that's why Lady Mary gave it to her instead of the new lady's maid; there would be less chance of Lady Mary having to run into someone else wearing it._

_Anna would be lying if she said she didn't still feel the slightest bit guilty about Mr. Matthew or leaving Lady Mary. Maybe it had been brought on by the fact that she was now with child. Anna couldn't imagine how she would carry on if something were to happen to John on the day they brought a baby into the world. Much less, how she would cope if her only support were to leave her afterwards as she had done to Lady Mary. Just thinking about it brought on a fresh set of tears that stung at her eyes. Sometimes she would start crying out of nowhere and wouldn't know if it was from being pregnant or actually being homesick. Whatever the case, she tried not to do it in front of John for fear it would worry him more than he already did. She knew her husband all too well. Even before they met and married he had been a bit of an insomniac but it seemed the more troubles he discovered, or made up in his head, the less he slept._

* * *

_A little while later John called up to her, "Anna, my love, your meal awaits you!" John waited a moment but did not hear the soft sounds of the upstairs floor boards creaking above him. He finally made his way back up the stairs to fetch her. "Anna…" he repeated softly in a voice no louder than a whisper. Only this time he was greeted by the sight of his wife dancing in front of their floor length standing mirror, with a new dress on. It was a pale pink gown that made the color of her cheeks pop and her eyes shine brighter in comparison. The thin silk fabric hung delicately on her frame and reminded John of her soft and smooth skin. No doubt it had come from the trunk that Lady Mary had shipped. Whenever John saw her in a gown of Lady Mary's he had to stop and remind himself that she was not one of the upstairs ladies; even though her beauty surpassed them all._

_Anna looked lovely in it as she swayed back and forth and continued to hum softly. It was then, that John's memory was jogged and he recalled the song as the one that had been playing at the Ghillies ball when Anna had learned to reel for him. For all her talk of how she didn't feel beautiful anymore he had never seen a lovelier creature standing before him in his life. He could have kissed her then; taken her upon their mattress and made love to her into the wee hours of the morning. But, that was not what he had come up for and he knew that her surprise was waiting downstairs. John cleared his throat to announce himself and in a hoarse voice said, "Dinner is ready my love."_

_Anna blushed with embarrassment knowing she had been caught and immediately stopped humming. "I'll be right down, just let me take this off," she explained as she began gathering the base of the dress to pull it over her head._

_"Why bother? You look exquisite," John reasoned as he stepped closer to kiss her._

_"John you don't ha…" she was about to say more but was silenced by John's lips crashing upon hers._

_John hoped that what assurances he couldn't convey in words he could with his actions. His lips so soft and tender were filled with conviction and gave her all the reassurance she needed. His little bit of stubble brushing ever so lightly against her cheek as his mouth began to consume her. His callused fingers grazed over her arm setting her skin on fire as they trailed down to her bottom and pulled her flush against him. She actually felt a bit light headed when he finally pulled away and said, "I know I don't have to…" John turned her to face the mirror and while he stood behind her with his head on her shoulder he said, "…but I want to. You deserve to hear these things because they are true."_

_"You actually think I look exquisite?" she asked._

_"Mmmmhhhhmmm," he nearly growled into her ear as he peppered her jaw line with kisses._

_"John!" she squealed as she tried to escape the ticklish feeling of his rough skin against hers._

_"What?" he replied innocently. John smiled shyly as he let his hands come to rest around her waist, "You have never looked more beautiful to me than you do now." Anna placed her hands on top of his and met John's smile in the reflection of the mirror. John's grin widened when his comment drew a smile on Anna's face and she was practically beaming. "And I'm sure that the day I see you holding our baby in your arms you'll be even more gorgeous and precious in my eyes."_

_"You have such a way with words," she remarked. Her eyes were glistening as she fought back tears and raised her hand up to cup John's cheek. She pulled his face in closer to hers and joked, "I keep telling you to make a run for Parliament."_

_"I'd hardly think they'd want a criminal in Parliament," he joked back._

_"Falsely accused," she corrected, "…and you were released."_

_"Thanks to you," he added with a smile. Anna was about to say something more but the sound of her growling stomach interrupted their conversation. "Our son or daughter is already tired of hearing me talk," he joked._

_"Let me just put my corset back on," she said._

_"Whatever for? You're always telling me it's uncomfortable and you aren't working at the big house anymore," John reasoned as he began to tie up the back of her gown. "Now, let's go down and have us some tea."_

* * *

_Anna slowly came down the stairs to find an empty kitchen and bare dining table. "John?" she called out softly._

_"Out here love," he called back, his voice trailing in from the courtyard._

_She couldn't imagine what he would be doing out there but walked toward the door anyway. When she rounded the corner she was surprised to see that John had somehow managed to clean up the courtyard without her knowing it. It was something they had agreed to do together once the house and hotel were up to par; sort of as a reward for finishing everything and to celebrate their new life. But John must have woken up before Anna that morning and started without her. She looked around and saw that he had swept the floor, hung up a bird house outside the kitchen window, painted the small strip of fence that led down to the beach and lit some candles. John had set up a small table, placed a cloth over it and had a few freshly cut roses sitting in a vase. "It's…it's our courtyard," she managed to get out in a soft voice._

_"Yeah, you've waited long enough. I think you've earned your own little paradise," his voice sounding hoarse like he may be on the verge of crying._

_"John when did you? How did you?" she inquired._

_"You've been sleeping in a lot longer lately. I did it little by little the last few days, but I wanted to have it done by today," he explained as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. When she still hadn't come forward to take her seat he continued, "The hard part was keeping you from venturing out here the last couple days."_

_Anna began putting it all together and tried to remember the last few times she tried to go out into the garden to get something and John had rebuffed her. "That's why you offered to mop the kitchen floor the other day?" John simply nodded his head. "And you insisted on doing the dishes so I wouldn't see out the window." He nodded in agreement again. "You never want to do the dishes," she finally concluded._

_"No, but I'd wash every skillet, pot, and kettle just for you," he said lovingly._

_"Oh John," she gushed as her hands rose to her mouth._

_"You aren't going to cry again are you?" he teased._

_"No, no, I promise," she said as she swiped her fingers across her eyes._

_"Well are you going to sit and eat this before the flies make a feast of it?"_

_"Yes of course," she finally began to move to sit in the chair he'd been faithfully standing by. Anna took her seat and John went inside to grab the food. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have a husband that cared for her as much as he did and went out of his way for her the way he did. Anna thought back to that day on the beach a few months ago when he had promised that with or without a baby that they would, "still be just as happy". She never doubted him but she felt a stronger love for him knowing that he had meant every word; that he intended to make her happy all the days of their lives. John reemerged with the food on a tray and Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat as she was reminded of that first time he brought her food on a tray. "Do you need help?" she asked._

_"I can manage," he answered back with a half-smile._

_When John set the tray down Anna saw two chicken sandwiches, a small bowl of fruit, and a side of biscuits her smile stretched from ear to ear. The little bit of breeze coming off the coast that managed to make its way into their little courtyard pushed her loose strands of hair about her face. It was perfect weather, not to hot or too cold as they were in the midst of Indian Summer. She pulled John's chair closer to her so that he'd be nearby as he had been all those years in the servants' hall. He took his seat at her side and as she began to tear into her sandwich she noticed that John hadn't touched his food yet. "Are you not hungry?" she asked._

_John stared at her lost in his thoughts, "I am…but I have something for you."_

_"Another surprise?" she questioned as she set her sandwich back down on her plate. "John, we spent enough on this move. The rest is for the baby," she insisted._

_"I didn't spend anything on this. I promise," he said as he pulled a small box from his pocket. He handed her the box and encouraged her, "Go ahead, open it."_

_Anna opened it to reveal a thin gold necklace chain. Her mouth hung agape as she carefully removed it from the box, admiring the small detail on the braided chain._

_"I was going to save it for Christmas and hopefully get you a stone or charm to hang from it after the baby was born. But I've seen the way you've been fiddling with your wedding ring. I thought…maybe for now you could put your wedding ring on the chain. This way you don't have to keep worrying about misplacing the ring and your fingers won't hurt anymore," he explained._

_Anna was moved by his gesture but still had to ask, "But what about the chain? Did you get it in town?"_

_"No, that was my mother's, but it was just the chain. Had we been together on your first birthday as husband and wife I would have given it to you then," John said as he slid Anna's ring off and put it on the chain. "And when I was released you were so set on saving our money for the hotel I didn't get the stone then," he said as he fastened the chain around her neck. "Now we can properly celebrate our new life together," he said with a raised glass of water and kissed her bare ring finger._

_Anna raised her glass to his, "Thank you my love."_

_"For what?"_

_"All of this…our present and our future. I wouldn't even be sitting here if it wasn't for you."_

_"Anna, I wouldn't be sitting here either if it wasn't for you," he said as he reached over to rest his hand on her knee and traced lazy circles on her thigh._

_She gave him a stern look and moved his hand above the table and laid her hand on top of it. Now that they were no longer working at Downton she wanted to make every effort to make their love for one another apparent to everyone else. There was nothing holding them back anymore. Anna's face contorted again for a moment and then she gave him a mischievous smile, "John?"_

_He didn't want to spend the night going round in circles so he finally agreed to let her have her way, "Alright. You're welcome."_

_"No…I was going to say…I felt the baby move again," she said with a smile. Before he had a moment to process what she had just said she grabbed his hand and placed it in the spot she felt the movement coming from. For the first time that day she wasn't the one crying. She saw a small tear trickle down John's cheek and he didn't even attempt to wipe it away or hide it._

_"Is that…?" he asked._

_"That's your future, John," she said as she bit on her lower lip._

_"I love you, Anna," he chocked out between sobs._

_"I love you more," she declared._

_He stared at her stomach a bit longer feeling their baby move beneath the palm of his hand. "There is so much more I want to say but feeling our baby move right now I…I…I'm at a loss for words," he said._

_"It's all right, seeing the look on your face right now was all I really wanted," she replied._

_"All my life I never knew I wanted children…not until I met you. And here we are-I can't wait to meet this little one and I've never been happier than I am right now."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for not updating sooner. I struggled with figuring out a way to end this the way I wanted to. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll admit there is a point in here that is nearly heartbreaking but have faith. I'm not Fellowes and I wouldn't do that to you. Enjoy the Banna fluff :) For this chapter the memories/flash backs are written in italics, hope that makes it easier to read/differentiate. A big thank you to Bracetheace for reviewing this before I posted it, your the best girly.**

**Also I still don't, nor have I ever owned Downton Abbey. If I had, series 4 episode 3 would have never happened and I refuse to ever write about it. Please leave reviews, they make my day. Also if you have any prompts feel free to PM me. I'll be working on MYFML from here on out.**

* * *

Five years later...

It had been a long day and the sun had long since disappeared. It had been a lovely day and one of the last of summer. John ambled through the house as he closed the curtains to the windows and checked that all the doors to their private quarters in the hotel were closed and locked. It was a routine that he had become well accustomed to and he turned out the lights as he moved from room to room. Occasionally, he would stop here and there to pick up a stray toy or book that he had found on the floor to spare Anna from the task; knowing full well she had done more than enough during the day to keep the family room clean.

He glanced around the room once more to make sure he hadn't missed anything and thought he saw something poking out from under the settee. Leaning over as best he could on his good knee as he steadied himself with his cane he reached with the tips of his fingers to unveil the mystery item. This time he encountered Anna's copy of "The Secret Garden" that he had given her all those years ago on the beach for her birthday. Anna was normally so good at caring for her books so he had no problem determining whose doing this was. He smiled fondly as he thought of his daughter who would often beg him to read it to her before bed, even though she had heard it many times before. Despite taking after him in the way of looks and her love of books, she sure did inherit her mother's spunk and tenacity. John winced as he went to raise himself from his kneeling position on the floor. He was about to place the book back on the bookshelf in their sitting room but instead took a moment to re-read the inscription he had left on the first page of the book. It made him smile that this was something he meant as a gift for Anna and now their daughter enjoyed it just as much as her mother did. He gently closed the book and tucked it back in its rightful place amongst their growing collection.

John paused to straighten a picture of he and Anna on the fire place mantle, he wiped the glass frame with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and a small smile appeared on his face. It was a photo from their wedding day and he often had trouble making it out clearly without his glasses now, but he didn't need them. It was a photo he had stared at many times before and the memory of Anna on that day was forever etched on his mind. He gently placed it back upon the mantle and felt his heart swell when he heard the soft sounds of Anna wandering about on the floorboards above him. If he tried hard enough he could even hear her quietly humming the tune that he had long since become familiar with. The thought of it made him begin to sing "If you were the only girl in the world…And I were the only boy."

Anna would often tease him about his nighttime routine, claiming that she was lying upstairs freezing beneath the sheets as she waited for him to join her. But she was just as predictable as he was at times and he knew full well he still had another ten minutes or so as she had not yet made her trip to the washroom for her bath. Knowing her she had found some clothes to fold or a sock to knit and hadn't even begun her bedtime ritual. It was the reason John had always poured the water at near boiling into the tub, Anna would often get so side tracked with her tasks that the water would be cold by the time she hopped in. He rolled his eyes a bit at the thought but laughed lightly and went to extinguish the last of the embers that were glowing in the fireplace. John picked up his oil lamp and dimmed it a bit before heading up the stairs, lest he get a scolding from Anna.

John reached the landing and saw the soft glow of light coming from beneath the bathroom door at the end of the hallway and surmised that Anna must still be getting changed. He headed into their bedroom and placed his cane on the door handle of their bedroom. The pomade that had graced his hair earlier had long since washed out after a day out at the beach and a quick glimpse in the mirror revealed he had managed to get quite a bit of sun. John was sure Anna would love it as she had never made it a secret how much she loved his hair hanging loose and free of pomade. He ran a free hand through it as he began to unfasten his pocket watch from his vest he'd been wearing earlier and placed it on his nightstand. He slid his braces off his shoulders and removed the dress shirt that had been confining him the majority of the day. His undershirt still remained tucked into his pants and John lowered himself onto the bed to remove his shoes and socks.

He was just about to put his pajamas on when he heard the soft calls from the other end of the hallway "Daddy?" John's shoulders slumped a bit in defeat; as much as he loved his daughter she certainly had a knack for waking up in the middle of the night as they were readying themselves for bed. He had been hoping to make love to Anna tonight, but there would be no chance of that if he didn't hurry and get their daughter back to bed. He quickly collected himself and made his way toward the nursery. His knee ached more than usual from the rigorous activity that day and there would be hell to pay for it tomorrow, but it had been worth it to see the smile on his daughter's face. As the floorboards creaked with each step he heard the water in the tub splashing around.

The subtle dripping of water came to a halt and from the other side of the door Anna asked in a small voice, "John, did you hear that?"

"I'm already on my way love," he answered back sweetly. "You're not to worry. I've got it all taken care of," he reassured her. Within seconds he heard the sound of water resume as it had before. He had already gone through the trouble of filling the tub with hot water for her, the last thing he wanted was for her to abandon her one pleasure she got out of the day to tend to something that he could tend to just as easily.

John slowly pushed the already slightly open door in and poked his head around the corner to see if Elsie had already fallen back to sleep. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and silence filled the room, he was hopeful at first, perhaps the exhaustion from the day had overcome her again. It was not to be. When she softly called for him again he sighed and walked toward her bed. He quietly shushed her as he clambered down to the side of her bed, "It's all right, Elsie, Daddy is here."

Anna Elizabeth Bates, nicknamed Elsie by her mother and father after the woman who helped deliver her, not only took after her father's dark features but she had inherited her father's sleeping habits. Anna always teased him that, like her father, Elsie spent more time thinking than she did talking. It was often her worrisome thoughts that would occupy her mind and wake her in the middle of the night. Sympathizing with her predicament, John was usually the first to volunteer to usher their daughter back to bed. "What seems to be the matter my darlin?" he asked sweetly and with a lilt of an Irish accent as he navigated his way towards her bed.

"I can't sleep Daddy," she replied back softly as she rolled on her side to face him.

John chortled and rolled his eyes as he rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly across her arm. "Elsie, you've been asleep for the last hour. Ever since Daddy carried you up here himself and tucked you in bed," he explained. He could barely make out her features in the dark room, but the bit of moonlight coming in through the window and the light spilling in from the hallway was just enough for John to see two hazel eyes the size of saucers staring back at him in disbelief. John brought the covers up to her chin and smoothed them out before scooting closer to her. He brushed her thick dark curls from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You don't want to wake your sister do you?" he asked as he glanced to the crib on the opposite side of the room. Elsie shook her head silently in a 'no' motion and clutched John's hand tightly when he began to get up to check on Catherine in her crib. His youngest didn't seem to be stirring despite all the commotion; unlike her sister she was a sound sleeper.

"Daddy…um…" Elsie had sounded like she wanted to ask him something but her voice trailed off and she averted her eyes.

John had now become familiar with Anna's frustrations when dealing with him, their daughter spent far too much time second guessing herself. "What is it sweetheart? You can ask or tell Daddy anything," he offered but she remained tight lipped as ever. John let out a heavy sigh and saw that he was getting nowhere fast so instead tried a different approach. "Didn't you have fun today?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy," she replied back curtly.

"It was nice having one last trip back to the beach before you start school for the first time wasn't it?" he prodded.

Elsie laid there quietly for a moment before she spoke again, "Daddy, what if the children at the school don't like me?"

"What? Who wouldn't love you?" John asked as he gently squeezed her hand and Elsie shrugged her shoulders a little as she traced the patterns on her quilt with the fingers of her free hand. John used his index finger to lift her chin so that she was looking at him. "Anna Elizabeth Bates…you my darling are one in a million. You are sweet, thoughtful, beautiful, and smart. You'll make plenty of friends. Remember all the children there will be new too and looking to make friends just like you. Just smile, be friendly, listen to your teacher and you'll do just fine. Remember that your Mum and I will be there to drop you off and pick you up." He waited for her to process her thoughts and couldn't help but smile at her. "Now do you feel any better?"

The entire time that he had been talking Elsie's eyes were fixated on her quilt and she continued to be lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she broke the silence and her attitude seemed to have changed instantaneously, "Daddy will you read me a story? I promise I'll go to sleep right away and I won't bother you about school anymore."

"Elsie my love, you could never be a bother," he said sweetly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Elsie's eyes lit up and nearly shot out of her bed. "Can you read me The Secret Garden?" she pleaded.

John let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes as he replied, "That is a bit much for this late in the evening my darlin'. Daddy is very tired from tossing you around in the waves today." Being mindful of the baby sleeping nearby he lowered his voice before he asked, "Can we pick something a little shorter?"

Elsie did not look pleased with this proposal and shook her head in a 'no' motion. The Secret Garden was her favorite book; she'd practically memorized the whole thing. John anticipated she wasn't going down without a fight. He was taken by surprise when she asked, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Uh…what kind of story?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

"A fairy tale," she suggested cheerfully.

John was taken aback; he didn't know many fairy tales and most of the books he read were well beyond Elsie's comprehension. "Daddy isn't very good at making up fairytales," he replied.

Elsie let out an exasperated sigh and John chuckled because she sounded just as exhausted as he did, but for an entirely different reason. "Well…how about a real story?" she suggested.

"Like what?" he whispered back.

"Can you tell me about how you fell in love with Mummy?" she asked.

"Elsie, you know that story already," he answered back.

"I know, but I like it," she said. She quickly sat up in bed and brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Alright," John replied and she clapped her tiny hands together softly. "Scoot over and make room for Daddy." The little girl gladly obliged and she offered him her pillow to lean on against her headboard. He wrapped his arm around her and let her lean against his chest as he started the story and she stared up at him like he was her hero. In moments like these John knew more than ever that he was who he was always meant to be. He had never felt more at home or more deserving of the love that was showered upon him by Anna and his two little girls.

John rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to think of a way to start and he finally began, "The day I met your Mum…"

"No, Daddy, you have to start it with 'Once upon a time'," she corrected.

"Oh right. Well once upon a time your Daddy was traveling by train to start a new job at Downton Abbey."

"You mean the castle?" she asked. Elsie had only been there once before when she was three years old and it had been nearly two years since their last visit to Downton.

This elicited a laugh from John and he said, "No, my love it's just a very large house."

"Oh," she said and she was quiet for a while.

"But, we can call it a castle if you want," he said.

"Did you show up like a prince to rescue Mummy?" she asked.

"Actually, Mummy rescued me," John said. He tapped her button nose with his index finger and she giggled back at him. He continued with the story and within a few minutes he watched as her hand fell limp by her side. John laid there observing as her breathing slowed and evened out; he could tell she was falling asleep. He listened to the soft sounds escaping his baby girl as she lay sleeping and he couldn't help but feel proud and reminisce how they had changed him for the better.

He had to admit that his daughters had him wrapped around his fingers; especially, his first born. Elsie was a daddy's girl in every sense of the word. John had always been sure that Anna was going to have a little girl. While he would have been just as happy with a boy, he had to admit that having a smaller version of Anna roaming around their cottage was very appealing. She had consumed his thoughts since before she was born; when he thought he would lose her and Anna in the process. He had been right to worry about Anna all those years ago when she had complained of back pain; it had been more than a mild inconvenience.

_A few days after she had mentioned it, she had woken in the middle of the night to find her knickers were blood stained. John had never moved faster when he had left to fetch the local doctor and returned to find Anna on the floor saying that the pain had gotten worse. Doctor Abbott had warned her that she might be losing the baby and had ordered her to stay on bed rest as long as the pain persisted. From that point on John was more adamant than ever that Anna follow the doctor's advice. _

_Months later, when the time for the birth came he had been a wreck. He was grateful that Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes had insisted on coming down to be with Anna, as she had no other family to be with her and knowing full well that John couldn't be in the room. John had waited in the parlor for hours listening to Anna writhe in pain upstairs, occasionally calling out his name and fighting the urge to charge up there and bust down the door. He had never felt more helpless or useless in his entire life. The woman he loved sounded as if she was being split in two and he had put her in that position. John had not been present when Lady Sybil delivered Miss Sybbie; but after hearing the stories upon his return from prison he had not looked forward to the idea of Anna giving birth. _

_Minutes passed like hours and just when it had sounded as if things were getting nowhere Lady Mary came down the stairs and told him he was needed. John rushed to her side but Anna barely registered that he had entered the room. She looked pale and had been too exhausted by that point. "Anna, my love…it's me, it's John. Can you hear me?" he asked as he cupped her cheek. He eagerly waited for any indication that she was still with them but she only seemed to respond when another contraction ripped through her. He looked to Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes, trying to read the severity of the situation and they didn't look any more hopeful than the doctor. He now understood why the doctor had allowed him in; she was losing motivation to push and putting herself and the baby in jeopardy. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked._

_"The baby is in a breech position and hasn't made any progress for the past hour and Mrs. Bates is beyond fatigued," Doctor Abbott explained. "I'm afraid if we don't make any headway soon they'll both…" his voice trailed off and John knew where he was going with this._

_John pulled the elderly doctor aside, still keeping his focus on Anna while he spoke quietly, "Can you save them both?" _

_"What?" Doctor Abbott replied._

_"If I can get her motivated again can you save them both?" John asked._

_"Mr. Bates the odds of your baby surviving are extremely low. I think we should focus on Mrs. Bates at this point," the doctor insisted. _

_John had to fight the urge to throw the older, meek man up against the nearest wall, "You don't understand. She won't survive if the baby doesn't make it; she's waited too long for this…we've waited too long for this. That's our baby." He was choking back tears as he uttered the last part._

_"I can't make any promises Mr. Bates. I'll try adjusting the position of the baby again, but once I do we'll have to get the baby out as quickly as possible. She'll have to work harder than she did before," he explained as John nodded in agreement. "We'll begin after the next contraction has passed, which shouldn't be long," he added. _

_John ran a hand through his already messed up hair for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. His jacket and tie had long since been abandoned as had all the other formalities. He returned as quickly as he could to Anna and took a cool wash cloth from Lady Mary to wipe Anna's brow. "Mrs. Bates we'll need to try moving the baby again," Doctor Abbott warned and she emitted a low groan in response. Whether it was from the pain or the anticipation of the doctor's actions was unclear. "I'm going to need you to stay as still as possible after the next contraction ends," he instructed. _

_Anna didn't seem to care anymore. There was no end to the excruciating pain she was in even when the contractions ended. Like the waves crashing just outside their hotel, the pain was ever present; it just hit her worse than others at times. She couldn't imagine how a woman would want to put themselves through this more than once. Anna didn't even have the energy to cry anymore; all she wanted to do was rest. The voices in the room seemed to blur together, but one stood out above the rest and she suddenly felt his lips upon her ear, "Anna my darling, the doctor needs to move the baby again. I need you to sit up and push harder than you did before." _

_"I can't," she was quick to argue in a ragged voice. _

_It was the first spark from her he had seen since he walked into the room. She said it so hurriedly it was if she had been rehearsing it all night. He wished they had brought him in here sooner, before things had gotten so desperate. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to help her, had to encourage her to fight the way she had for him all those times before. "Sweetheart, I know you are tired and you just want to rest, but you are so strong. I know you can do this," he encouraged her, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. "I'm here now to help you. I promise I won't leave your side. If you don't do as the doctor says we're going to lose the baby," he reasoned. He watched as her eyes widened in response but they still appeared to be glazed over and she barely squeezed his hand when the next contraction came. Had a stifled moan not escaped her lips he wouldn't have even known one had even occurred. _

_"Please…please don't give up," he was begging now as she squeezed her eyes tightly in response to the pain. He didn't care if Lady Mary or Mrs. Hughes heard him or if they saw the tears that had pooled in the corner of his eyes. John wasn't prepared to lose the love of his life or the baby they had waited so long for. He slid beside her on the bed and braced his hands behind her shoulders, massaging them as he leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss into her temple. Her sweat soaked nightgown served as further evidence of her tireless efforts. John let her head fall back against his shoulder as he combed an errant strand of hair away from her face with his fingers. When he saw a nod from the doctor that they were ready to adjust the baby he held her as tightly as he could in his arms so she wouldn't struggle and whispered, "I'm so sorry my love." It broke his heart to watch her scream into his chest as fresh tears streamed down her face. _

_"Alright, ready now! Anna you need to push again!" the doctor shouted._

_"Come on my love you can do it," he whispered into her ear as he helped her to sit up some more. "Just a little more and our baby will be here, you've already done such a great job," he said as he dabbed at her forehead once more with a wash cloth. He suddenly took notice of how her hands had clenched at the sheets and her knuckles turned white as her legs trembled. Anna grunted as she summoned up every last bit of strength she could muster. She let out a whimper that he had never heard from Anna before; it was like a stab through the heart for him. Silently he prayed to himself that their baby would be alright, that her efforts wouldn't have been all for nothing. _

_It went on for another five minutes like that and finally the sound from Anna stopped and her head dropped back against him. Finally, it was over, he smiled down at Anna and said, "You did it my love, our baby is here." He kissed her lips with a passion that had been unmatched up until that point. "You can rest now," he said as he stroked her cheek._

_"Thank you," she whispered as she fought off the urge to sleep. She wasn't completely coherent but she knew she needed to see her baby. _

_He wasn't sure if she was thanking him because he told her she could sleep or if she was thanking him for their baby, he supposed it didn't make a difference. "You have no need to thank me, it was all thanks to you," he said lovingly. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle as he waited for the doctor to hand them their baby. John looked over to the end of the bed and saw their baby for the first time, a little girl; she was lying limply upon the sheets of their bed. He shook his head refusing to believe what was happening, mouthing the words "no" and not wanting to send Anna into hysterics. John looked down at his lovely wife who had somehow made it through her labor and delivery but was still very much disconnected with the reality of the situation. The room grew so silent you could hear a pin drop. _

_It was finally Mrs. Hughes that picked up their daughter and moved her to the other side of the room to be placed in the crib, out of sight from him and Anna. The doctor soon followed and John wanted to as well, but he found himself rooted to the spot on the bed beside Anna. Instead, he cradled Anna's head so that she was looking in the opposite direction and held her close. Anticipating the worst he knew that he needed to be with her if and when that news was delivered. John's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest as he internally willed his daughter to breath, cry, or move. He would have settled for anything to give him some sign of hope. _

_Anna stirred a bit in a half conscious state and asked, "Where's the baby, John?" John bit at his lower lip and fought back tears. "I don't hear the baby crying," she said softly as John squeezed her hand._

_He let out a sigh and was just about to answer her when suddenly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard pierced through the silence that had settled in the room. Their baby was crying. When John looked down at Anna he saw a smile that could have lit up the room and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He wiped at the tears in the corner of his eyes and announced to her a midst a nervous laugh, "Anna we have a daughter."_

_"We do?" she asked. "Bring her to me, I want to see her."_

_"Of course my love," John said as he looked toward Mrs. Hughes and Doctor Abbott._

_Mrs. Hughes brought the baby over to John and commented, "Here's your wee bairn. She's quite the picture Mr. Bates." She adjusted the blanket around the baby and set her in his arms. She made sure he supported the baby's head and stepped back to let him and Anna have a moment together._

_"Congratulations, Anna. She's gorgeous," Lady Mary commented. "You should be very proud Mr. Bates, Anna did a fine job," she added with a smile._

_"Thank you m'lady, I know," he said as she exited the room. _

_"I'll be right back Mr. Bates, I'm just going to pop down stairs to prepare something for Mrs. Bates to help with the pain," Doctor Abbott offered as he walked past Mrs. Hughes and let himself out._

_John heard a small gurgle come from the tiny being that lay swaddled in his arms. "Hello my darlin'. We've been waiting for you for such a long time; especially you're Mummy," he said as he glanced over at Anna. He leaned back against the headboard and held her closer for Anna to see, "She's perfect."_

_Anna managed to get herself into a better sitting position against the pillows that Mrs. Hughes had readjusted for her. "Oh, John," she gasped, "she's gorgeous." Her fingers danced along the edges of the blanket and caressed her soft cheek. Surprisingly, their daughter was wide awake and stared back at them with a furrow in her brow as if her delivery had been a great imposition. Anna chuckled softly when their baby let out a small yawn. "Looks like you got your wish…a little girl."_

_"I would have been happy either way," he confessed._

_"So we are settled then on the name still?" she asked._

_"Yes," he answered. "Anna…after the love of my life, and Elizabeth for a middle name. We'll call her Elsie for short, after another great woman I know," he said and met the eyes of Mrs. Hughes as she cleaned up around the bedroom. _

_John peeled back the blankets a bit to get a better look at Elsie; he glanced at her broad chest as she took in a breath and let his hands graze over the dark, peach fuzz that covered her head. He counted her fingers and toes and marveled at their size as they flailed about without purpose. She had Anna's nose and lips but her eyes were most definitely his. Throughout her pregnancy he had insisted that he wouldn't wish any of his features upon his child, that he had hoped he or she would take after Anna. Yet, sitting before his daughter, seeing a bit of himself in her somehow made it all the more real and it brought a smile to his face. John saw the same smile reflected back on his wife's face and he was honored to have had some part in bringing her such happiness. _

_"She takes after you," Anna said as she placed feather kisses along Elsie's finger tips. She looked to John and saw the look of confusion cross his face. "She certainly took her time coming around. The journey wasn't easy, but I love her all the more for it," Anna explained with tears in her eyes as Elsie grasped at her finger. She pulled him in for a kiss that seemed to hold all the hope and promise of better days to come. She felt him smile through their kiss and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Bates."_

_John kissed Anna's forehead once more as he rocked Elsie gently in his arms and whispered back, "Merry Christmas…to both of my girls." _

Anna had walked into their bedroom expecting to find John fast asleep, or at the very least, still waiting up for her as he often did. Upon a quick inspection she saw that he wasn't there or pacing about downstairs; this left only one option. She tied her robe loosely around her waist and quickly braided her hair before heading down the hallway to fetch her husband. She knew him to be a weak man when it came to indulging in his daughters' wishes. She smiled to herself as she made her way towards the nursery being sure to avoid the creaking floorboards.

Anna listened just outside the door as she often did before entering, not wanting to interrupt a private moment between John and his daughters. Instead, she was surprised to hear the familiar, rhythmic sound of John snoring. She pressed lightly against the door and poked her head in to reveal the most heartwarming sight; there was her little girl nestled under John's arm. A mirror image of her father she had a hand resting behind her head and her ankles crossed just like John's. She hated to disrupt him from his slumber, but she knew if she didn't get him to their bed his knee and neck would be giving him hell in the morning. Before doing so Anna stared at them a little longer; wanting to commit the image to memory. This was all they had ever wanted; everything they ever needed and loved was within this room. She let out a content sigh and made her way over to John and woke him with a kiss after brushing his loose hair from his face.

"Anna?" John muddled in a half sleep. He clearly had no idea where he had fallen asleep.

Anna shushed him to make sure that he didn't speak too loudly and accidentally wake the children. "Care to join me in bed?" she asked.

He raised his hand and gave her arm a light squeeze before letting it slide down to her hand. "Do you even have to ask?" he countered with raised eye brows and their fingers entwined.

"I suppose not," she said with a grin.

After a failed attempt at getting up on his own he extended his hand out to her. "Help me up, will you?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course," Anna said as she helped pull him up. She winced when she saw how his knee protested and felt badly that she hadn't insisted that he not take it easy earlier at the beach. John stood up straight and she heard his back crack. Anna released his hand long enough to bend down and pick up Elsie's doll, Susannah, to place it back in its rightful place next to their daughter. She brought the covers up around Elsie's shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good night my sweet angel," she whispered in Elsie's ear before pressing one more kiss into her temple.

She watched as John leaned over the crib to check on Catherine one last time. Their youngest slept peacefully and let out a small sigh when he lightly patted her stomach and tucked her blankets in around her. Anna stood beside him and smiled fondly at her daughter that embodied so many of her features and mannerisms. Her blonde little curls that had just started sprouting out and her cherub cheeks combined with her bright blue eyes made her appear even more angelic. Nothing seemed to phase her and her laughter was a constant source of joy to her and John.

_After two and a half years, Anna and John had resigned themselves to thinking it would just be the three of them. When they found out she was pregnant with Catherine it was certainly a shock but it was a welcome surprise. Anna knew John was fearful after the events that transpired during her first pregnancy and delivery but she reassured him that everything would work itself out like they always did. When Catherine finally arrived without a hitch or so much as a single complication he was relieved. Anna and John both had their reservations that they had been secretly harboring; wondering how they would cope with two little ones and a hotel, would they be able to love another child as much as they had loved Elsie; and how would Elsie accept the idea of a sibling. Somehow, when Catherine arrived all those fears melted away. Within seconds of meeting her new sister Elsie abandoned Susannah and proclaimed Catherine to be her baby. Moved to tears by the gesture, John and Anna felt that their family was now complete._

Later in their room, John stood by their dresser as he finished changing into his pajamas. Anna caught a glimpse of him in the reflection of the standing mirror as she removed her robe and hung it over the back of the chair. Anna felt a shiver travel up her spine when he removed his undershirt and revealed his back muscles and the thick, course hair that covered his chest. She was about to undo her braid when she sensed John creeping up behind her and smiled inwardly. Anna felt his hand find the small of her back and wrap around her waist. When they came to rest on her abdomen she covered his hands with her own and strummed her fingers over the back of his hand. His head nestled in the crook of her neck and he left a trail of kisses on her shoulder that set her heart afire. "Did you ever think it would be like this?" she asked.

"Before you? It never crossed my mind," he answered back.

"And after me?" she asked happily.

"After we met I had certainly hoped for this…but I never could have imagined it would be like this," he said.

"Did we exceed your expectations then?" she asked as she let her hand find the back of his neck and drew him closer to her.

One of his hands ghosted her hip before coming up to enclose her in a loving embrace. "Anna, I had no expectations…I'm still pinching myself," his voice reverberated in her ear.

Anna felt herself respond to his words in a way she hadn't expected. Had he not been holding her in his arms, she was sure she would have melted and fallen right through the floor. Anna went weak in the knees and she felt goose bumps sprout up on where ever he touched her. The sensation was electric, her heart beat quickened, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She turned in his arms to face him and saw how his eyes darkened. "Let me…erm…finish untying my hair and I'll meet you in the bed," she managed to get out.

"No, let me," John said in a straggled voice. She obliged and lowered her hands to her side as he undid her braid and let his fingers run through her golden locks. With each pass through her blonde tresses the smell of her perfume filled his nose and drove him to madness. When he finished he walked backwards slowly as he guided her to the bed with him. He fell back gently when the back of his knees buckled against the edge of the bed producing laughter from the both of them. Normally they would have made more of an effort to lower their voices but after the long day, both were confident their children would be passed out for the remainder of the evening. He let his hands rub along the edge of her hips and let his thumbs trace her pelvic bone through her night gown.

Anna clasped her hands together behind John's neck as she stood before him and stared deep into his eyes. No matter how old he would get she would never stop loving him or ever fail to see the boyish charm that would always remain. He shot her a flirtatious grin and she bit down on her lip when she read his thoughts. She played with the fringe of hair at the base of his neck and rested her forehead against his own before leaning in to steal a kiss. Before they parted she felt his large hand splay across the small bump of her stomach and he was beaming up at her.

The light from the candles in the bedroom flickered and danced across the walls and made her skin glow brighter. He brought his lips down to her belly to kiss it softly and smirked as her cheeks reddened in response to his touch. "I hope today's activities weren't too much for you and the little one. I know you weren't feeling well this morning," he said with concern as he drew her down onto his good knee.

"No, I'm fine. I should be thanking you for all your help with the girls today. I know they can be a handful," she commented as she began to undo the buttons of his pajama top.

"Nonsense, they were perfect angels," John argued playfully as his deft fingers hitched up the base of her nightgown and traced patterns on her thighs. He was trying desperately hard to concentrate on his words as she lightly dragged her fingernails across his chest and pushed his shirt off his arms. "I just meant that…erm…we don't have to do anything if you are feeling too tired." He'd be lying if he said he didn't want her terribly; especially after seeing her in her bathing suit this afternoon. She was after all, still a lady to him. John wanted to treat her with the respect she deserved. If she had rebuffed his advances he would have gladly settled for sleeping beside her.

"I could never tire of you," Anna countered. "Besides with a third one on the way, I don't see to many more opportunities like this for some time," she teased. "We must learn to take advantage of moments like these."

"Anna, I'd never take advantage of you," he said as his hands came to a stop.

"I know," she said coyly and paused for a moment, "that's why I'm going to take advantage of you." Her next action set his nerves on edge and his thoughts spiraled out of control. When Anna enveloped his mouth with her own the force of the kiss sent them both careening backwards onto the bed. They both erupted into a fit of giggles and Anna quickly tried to move off of him to not put any pressure on his bad leg. Instead, John gently grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her back on top of him. He gladly accepted the weight and proceeded to make love to his wife. Their moans and cries of passion soon filled the tiny room as their bodies moved in time with the waves crashing outside.

After their bodies had both been satiated they rolled off one another and attempted to catch their breath. Even with the breeze coming in through their window off the ocean their room felt hot and muggy. John let his hand trace the outline of her hip through the sheets and let it come to rest on her stomach. It had been a long day and she was on the verge of sleep when he asked, "Are you happy my love?"

"How can you ask such a thing?"

"I know it's not always been easy being married to me. I'm not getting any younger…and soon we'll have three little ones running around. I just …I just want to be sure you don't have any regrets," he said.

"Well…"

John sighed, he should have seen this coming but he couldn't resist. "Yes?"

"I do have one regret," she replied.

"Only one?"

"I regret that we didn't meet sooner. Sometimes, I fear that no matter how much time we have it will never be enough," she said as she turned towards him. When she did she found unshed tears in his eyes and as they trickled down she wiped them away with the pad of her thumb. "But I could never regret loving you, marrying you, or having you as the father of my children. You are all I ever wanted and more," she said as she kissed him. "Now, go to sleep my love."

She watched him drift off to sleep and as he did four words escaped him that she would never tire of hearing, "I love you, Anna."


End file.
